


The Kids

by SammyL



Series: Forever AU [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, This story is about the kids, Torture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is all about Asami and Akihito's kids. It's all the stuff that tried to make it's way into chapter 22 of Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those who took the ride with me and will be joining this ride in the future.

Ryuji grinned as he gathered up all of his things, a grin on his face. Today was the that he was finally going to do what he had been wanting to do for the last two years. With butterflies in his stomach, Ryuji raced home. Home being the giant penthouse on the top floor of a forty story building owned by his father. Once he was home, Ryuji wasted no time in bathing and grooming himself. Tonight was a very special night and he had to look his best. Ryu looked himself over critically. His hair was slicked back just like his father always wore his own. His face was perfectly shaven clean and the suit he wore was new, chosen just for this night. Instead of the all black suits he normally wore for work and formal occasions, this suit was a stormy ocean blue. His love's favourite color. Deciding that he looked his best, he spritzed on some of the cologne that his love had bought him. It was a light scent that was masculine but not over powering.

As Ryuji stepped from his room, he was blinded by a bright flash of light. When his vision cleared, he saw his mother standing before him, camera in hand and a giant grin on his face. Ryuji had tried to keep his plans for tonight a secret but his mother was a journalist and therefore a natural born snoop. It hadn't taken long for Akihito to learn what his eldest and first born was up to and he had naturally told his husband, Ryuji's father. His reached out and hugged him tight then stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. Well he tried to reach his cheek. In the end Ryu had to bend down so that his mother could reach said cheek. Akihito starred up at his beloved baby boy. He couldn't believe how tall the boy, well man now, was. Ryuji now stood at six foot four, three inches taller than his father who only stood at a mere six foot one. Akihito grinned to himself deciding that he would definitely tease his husband about his height later. Of course in his eagerness to tease his husband, Akihito forgot that he was even shorter then Asami. Akihito took more photos of his son and Ryuji was kind enough to pose like he was some kind of model. At one point he even removed his jacket, tie and vest, leaving only his unbuttoned shirt on with it's sleevs rolled up to his elbows.

At the sight of his son's well toned body, Akihito laughed and waved a hand in front of his face as if he was overheated. Then he let out a whistle. "Woo! Your such a hottie Ryu! If your not careful you'll end burning the house, no all of Tokyo down!"

A deep chuckle greeted that comment and an arm snaked around Akihito's waist. "All right that's enough. If you don't let him go now, he'll be late."

Akihito scowled up at his husband. "Oh, your just jealous that you don't look like that anymore. Not with all that old man flab!" Asami just raised a dark brow. He turned to face Ryu, a key dangling from his forefinger.

"Floor thirty eight, first door on the right." Asami picked Akihito up and threw him over his shoulder, causing the younger man to let out a squeal and wriggle. One large hand came up and smacked Akihito's ass.

Ryuji shook his head. Smiling as he made his way to the door. Never how much time went by, the love his parents had for each other never faded, it only grew deeper and deeper. When Ryuji reached his destination on the thirty ninth floor, he was greeted by a scowling Kei. Though the man loved Ryuji, he hadn't been to happy with the boy for the last two years. Not since he had walked in on Ryuji and his daughter having sex. Ryuji amused himself by trying to decide if it was the fact that it he had been twenty one while she had been sixteen at the time or if it was just because it was his daughter. Or perhaps it was because he had her bound to the bed with soft leather cuffs. Ryu grinned to himself. He really was like his father. Ryuji was distracted from his thoughts and the scowl was wiped from his face when Ryu's date arrived at the door. She was a lovely sight to be hold, dressed in a ankle length, stormy ocean blue strapless dress. She had silver shawl over her shoulders that matched her silver shoes and small purse. Her long dark hair fell to her face in a wild mass of curls. Her makeup was light with her eyes done in a light blue shade with a darker midnight blue lining them. Her lips glimmered with a pale peach color. Ryuji stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hello gorgeous.!"

"Hello handsome!" Sora pressed a kiss to her father's cheek then she was waving bye to her older sister and her other father. As the elevator descended, Ryu wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The restaurant that Ryu took her to was a small Italian Bistro that was Sora's favourite. The food was excellent and they chatted happily through the meal and when dessert came, the couple fed each other. Unlike his father, Ryu shared his mother's love for sweets. During his early teens, Ryu had dated and experimented with sex, trying to find what made him happy. In the end he could never anyone that he wanted to stay around for more than a quick fuck. It wasn't until he had spent a night alone with Sora that he realized that the one he wanted was right beneath his nose. Sora was smart, sexy and strong. She was like her father in many ways and was not someone to mess with or take lightly. On the other hand, Sora was kind hearted. Just like Ryu's mother. Truth was he had always wanted a partner and lover that was just like his mother. Sora was that person and he found himself lucky that she loved him as much as he loved her.

They walked hand in hand through the park. Ryu led Sora to to the large cherry tree by the lake. There beneath the tree, Ryu went to one knee and held out a small box. Inside was a simple gold band with a single pink diamond set in it's center. It was simple but he knew that it would suit Sora and that she would love it. "Suoh Sora, my one and only heart. The wind beneath my wings, the light to my darkness. I love you as the day is long and the night sky is dark. I have been waiting for this day for the last two years. Will you, Suoh Sora do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed from Sora's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Yes." She whispered. Then she threw herself into Ryu's arms and hugged him tight. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sora pressed kisses all over Ryu's face. Laughing happily, he slid the ring onto her finger. From the park, the young couple made their way to their new home on the thirty eighth floor in the apartment located behind the first door on the right. Once they were there, the couple took a rather steamy tour of every room. Twice.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Sora was a lovely sight to see in her white kimono, walking down the isle on her father's arm. Kei tried hard to hide his tears but he was unsuccessful. Akihito cried all during the wedding though he did not let that interfere with his job as the wedding photographer. Akihito kept switching from feeling honored that the couple had asked him to the wedding or calling his son a cheap bastard. Akihito had been unable to charge his son a single yen for his work, even when the kid had offered to pay him double his normal fee. Akihito sighed. This morning he had found that a large sum of money had been deposited into his personal account. The same amount that Ryu had offered him. Seamed that his husband, Asami Bastard Ryuichi had problems taking money from his son. It was business after all. When he learned of this he tried to give the money back but both Ryus had put their foot down. Asami then made it so Akihito could not access his account. "Stupid high handed bastard yakuza." Akihito mumbled under his breath. He really regretted putting his money in the very bank that Asami owned.

The reception was a lively event with laughter and good cheer. Kei and Kazumi both had big goofy grins on their faces and happy tears in their eyes as they both had a father / daughter dance. Sora smiled beautifully and Ryuji had a possessive look, just like his father, as they shared their first dance. Akihito probably took far more pictures than needed when Sora danced with Asami for their goddaughter / godfather dance. What could he say? After all these years, Asami was still his favourite subject to capture in his viewfinder. Akihito was shocked when Sora pulled him onto the dance floor. He tried to protest and say that it was unprofessional but no one would he his protests and so he was dragged out for a dance with Sora as her other godfather, while Ryuji the groom took the pictures.Akihito thought that he would be free once the song was done but then he was swept away from Sora and into his son's. It was time for the son / mother dance.

Ryuji chuckled at his mother's embarrassment. He leaned down and brushed a tender kiss to his mother's temple. "You shouldn't be so shy." Akihito just scowled up at his son.

"Just where is my camera?"

"I set it up on the tripod to take photos on it's own. Don't worry, daddy's guarding it."

Akihito let out a boisterous laugh. "I can't believe you still call him daddy!"

"Is there any reason I should stop, mommy?"

"No but you are twenty three. Most stop by the time their ten. Tell me do you call him that at work?"

"Yes." When the song ended, Akihito tried to escape again but Ryuji refused to let go. "I want to show you off."

"What?!"

"Is there something wrong about a groom wanting to show off the one who gave birth to him?"

"No. But the one you should be showing off should be your bride."

"Why would I show off my bride when I plan to keep her all to myself?"

Akihito chuckled. "Just like your father."

* * *

 *VF*

* * *

 

Ryuji was not happy. He had only just arrived home only an half hour ago from his week long honeymoon. Yet instead of warming up the bed with his sexy other half, he was here. In a dusty, old, smelly warehouse. He scowled at the three older men who greeted him at the door. "So what was so important that you all had to drag me from my wife's arms?"

Kei pulled out his tablet and began to read out loud. " About two months ago, a small time up and coming yakuza approached us for backing. We refused. Unhappy with our answer, they begin to raid our warehouse. Fortunately they only ever found the empty false warehouse. Then about a week ago, they discovered the the real ones. They began to tamper with or steal our merchandise. Last night two of their thugs were caught and questioned. They revealed that shortly after we turned them down, a upstart politician approached them. He offered them information and backing if they were to make his competiton disappear. Early this morning, one Ayumu Goro was invited to stay in our comfortable accommodations. You father decided that it should be you who has a talk with him."

"Bring him then and have him completely stripped of all clothing." Ryuji removed his jacket, tie and vest then rolled up his shirtsleeves to his elbow. Ryuji approached the politician with a grin and a small pairing knife. The man sneered and spat at Ryuji's feet. Asami sat back with a glass of whisky in one hand. His boy was really growing up. The boy was currently working at Sion and getting his law and business degrees. Just like his father. A grin crossed Asami's face as he watched his genius son work. The boy had used the small knife to slice teeny tiny cuts all over Ayumu's left arm. He then cut a fresh lemon into slices. Ryu took a slice and began to squeeze the juice into the cuts. Ayumu's screams filled the warehouse. Before Ryuji could start on the next arm, Ayumu was ratting out the traitor in Sion and giving over all the information that he had. Ayumu was released and sent home. He would live. As the pet of the Asamis.

The traitor was captured and brought to the warehouse. All the men who worked for Sion were brought to bare witness to the punishment that would be handed out to those who betrayed Sion and the Asamis. Long in to the next night, father and son worked, Many of the men who were brought in, ended up tossing their cookies onto the floor. No one would forget this nightmare.


	2. Akio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Age of the geek baby." (Alec Hardison from leverage)

Asami frowned as he looked at his son Akio. The boy just returned his frown for a cheeky smile of his own. Just like his mother. Asami Akio, like his older brother Ryuji, looked like his father, Asami Ryuichi. He had the same raven colored hair and the same golden eyes. However the boy had his mother's height of five seven and Akihito's delicate build. In truth Akio looked like a younger, more delicate Asami Ryuichi. Something Akihito was always teasing his husband about. Clamming that must be just how Asami looked as a kid. Asami had to admit that Akihito wasn't that far off, he hadn't always been that muscular.

While Akio looked like a young, small version of his father, the boy's personality was all his mother's. The boy was cheeky and loved to play pranks on his friends and family. Even the staff of Sion didn't escape from him. It didn't help that, his uncles Kou and Takato along with the boy's mother often helped Akio in his pranks. Akio also had his mother's kind heart and would often find himself being used by others at school or by those who claimed to be friends. However Akio did have a bit of his father in him. Despite his delicate appearance, the boy was a black belt and had even defeated; Kei, Kazumi, Asami and Ryuji. Asami smiled as he recalled an incident that had happened when Akio was just twelve years old.

Akio and his mother, Akihito had been out shopping for presents as the twins, Riku and Michi were turning two. Akio and Akihito had decided to stop for ice cream. Much to Asami's dismay, not one of their children had been born with his dislike of sweets. Nope every last one of them had their mother's sweet tooth. While mother and son were eating their ice cream, they were approached by a group of thugs. The thugs had seen their bags and figured there was something worth stealing. They had also taken a fancy to mother and son as the two were quite beautiful. One of the thugs had reached out and caressed Akihito's cheek. The bastard had even licked Akihito's cheek. Akio had slowly and calmly risen from his chair and approached the thugs. He had then proceeded to kick those thugs' asses. The thug who had touched his mother, Akio had ordered to be taken to one of the warehouses where the boy had cut off the thug's hands and tongue then made him eat it. Yes, that was Akio. All cookies and gumdrops with a hint of his father thrown in.

Asami sighed as he read the report Kei had given him on his son's latest mischief. The boy always had a knack for computers and at the age of thirteen, Akio had started hacking into different computer systems. Asami had never stopped the boy as Akio was always careful and he left Sion alone. Though that last bit seams to have changed. Asami scowled down at Akio. "Dad, you really shouldn't keep scowling like that. If you do, you'll end up with a whole bunch of frowny lines which will make you look just like the old man mama's always calling you."

"Why did you hack Sion?"

"To test it of course. Sion is important to me. I wanted to make sure it was safe."

Asami smirked. "So how did it do?"

"Better than the Ministry of Defence. Still I was able to get through and it took a little longer to get caught then I had expected. Seams that Uncle Kei is getting slow in his old age."

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Akio spent his time at university and at Sion, learning the ropes so that he could one day take up his place as the vice president of Sion which will also have him overseeing the IT department and of course he will need to hone his skills of hacking so that he can always be at his best for Sion. While Akio spent his time at school and Sion, he was always accompanied by his cousin, Natsuko. Natsuko was every bit the computer geek that Akio was. She was working toward her goal of becoming the head of the IT department at Sion.

During this time, Akio and Natsuko became even closer than they had been before. It was a hot day and it was even hotter in Sion's computer room. All that equipment running. The air conditioning didn't seem to help the two eighteen year olds. Both had striped their clothing off, leaving themselves in nothing but their underwear. Akio wasn't expecting to be shoved backwards. He landed on the floor and was immediately flipped onto his stomach and his arms were brought behind his back and tied. He was then flipped back onto his back and his feet were tied to the table legs which were bolted to the floor. Now that her pray was right where she wanted, Natsuko crawled up Akio's body. Kissing and nipping.

The door opened and the two teens looked up to see Kazumi standing in the doorway. The giant blond took in the scene before him and smiled. "Natsuko, I expect you to make an honest man out of Akio."

"Okay daddy." With that the two were left alone and Akio learned just how much fun it was to lose your virginity.

The wedding took place two weeks later. Natsuko keeping her promise to make an honest man out of Akio. The wedding was small and held in Asami and Akihito's home. Neither of the two eighteen year olds were much for big affairs. As such, their honeymoon was spent in their new home located just across the hall from Ryuji and Sora, Sora who was now a famous BL mangaka-sensei. The two spent the week hacking into various computer systems for the fun and lets face it. Watching each other at work made them hot as hell.

Much to Kei's dismay, one of the systems that the two hacked was Sion. They had uploaded a virus that simply caused an image of Kei dancing and singing, 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred while striping off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but a fig leaf to keep his modesty intact. Every time a computer was turned on at Sion, that was what would pop up. Asami left the virus in for over a month, as a fitting punishment for having allowed Sion to be hacked. Needless to say, Kei did have his revenge on the two.


	3. Shouhei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third born child finds love in the family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so how many of you forgot about the twins, Shouhei and Suzu?

Shouhei smiled as he watched his little sister, Suzu. His younger twin was such a cheerful, joyful, silly little thing. Suzu was the spitting image of their mother with blond hair and hazel eyes. She also had their mother's cheeky personality. He shook his head and chuckled as she began to tell the TV show host stories about her childhood shananagins, shananagins that she was still up to of course. The audience laughed heartily at the stories his sister told. She was a very popular and well loved actress and she in tun loved her fans. His sister smiled at the audience like the little devil that she was.

When the show filming was completed, Shouhei escorted his baby twin out to the waiting limo. He kept his beg body in between her and the vulture like poperotzzie and the rabid fans. When they made it safely into the waiting car, Shou sat back with a sigh. "Is there anywhere else that you need to be today?"

"No."

"Then do you wish to go home?"

"No. You have to be at Sion in a little while don't you?" Shou nodded. "Then I want to go to Sion. I want to see Uncle Kazumi kick your ass."

Shou gave a mock smile. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, sis." Suzu laughed and stuck out her tongue at him.

It wasn't long before they reached Sion. Their first stop was to the floor just before the top. Where the nursery was located. As expected, Akihito was sitting in a rocking chair with four month old Izumi at his breast. Suzu squealed at seeing the two and ran to their side. She gave Akihito a kiss on his cheek and ruffled Izumi's dark puff of hair. "Hello, mommy! Hello baby Izumi!" Another squeal left her when she caught sight of their father. "DADDY!" She threw herself at the man who caught her with a chuckle.

"Hello Suzu. How was your day?"

"Good. It's about to get even better now since I get to see Uncle Kazumi kick Shou's ass!"

"Hmm. That does sound like a good time. Perhaps I will join you in watching Shou getting his ass kicked."

"Does no one have any confidence in me?"

"I do."

"Why thank you Uncle Kei."

A tiny burp sounded behind them and they turned to see little Izumi looking at them in avid interest. Shou chuckled and picked up the youngest Asami. He blew raspberrys all over her tiny little tummy. She giggled and waved her little chubby arms and legs happily. "I can't wait to have a kid of my own."

"Oh did you hear? Ryuji and Sora as well as Akio and Natsuki are all expecting! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

"You summoned me Uncle Kei?"

Kei raised a brow. "Yes I summoned you. There is someone I want you to meet. He's going to be replacing Jun when he retires next month. As you will be taking over Kazumi's place in the future, we thought it best for you to take on his training. It will give you some experience for the future." A knock sounded. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal his Uncle Kazumi and the most beautiful sight Shou had ever seen. The man had the same color of blond hair as his mother that fell to his waist in a mass of curls. He had baby blue eyes that were lined with lush lashes. His nose was petite and cute. Shou wanted to nibble that nose. His lips were a soft pink and lush. He wasn't as tall as Shou's six foot frame but that did not detract from the fact that he was well built if a bit on the lean side. He would make a good sparring partner, Shou was sure.

"Shou, this is Roberts Nicholas-san. Roberts-san this is Asami Shouhei. He will be handling your training." The door slammed shut in their faces and Shouhei chuckled. It seamed that his uncles wanted some alone time together.

"Well it is nice to meet you Robertson-san."

"Please call me Nicky."

"Alright, Nicky it is." A blush filled the blond's cheeks.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

As the days passed, Shou found that he really liked Nicky. The blond was funny and intelligent. He had been born in Houston, Texas and moved to Tokyo four years ago. Nicky met Kazumi and Kei while playing babysitter for some rich 'princess' at a high scale social gathering that was important enough to get his father's attention. Having tired of babysitting the snooty, bratty 'princess', Nicky had signed up for Sion. Now he was on his way to making a great security communication's director. The two often went out for meals and even hung out together. There were times that Shou forgot that Nicky was twenty nine, twelve years older than his own seventeen years.

It was at the end of a long tiring day filled with keeping properotzzie away from his famous actress of a sister. As well as her rabid fans. He then got his ass handed to him by his uncles; Kei, Kazumi, Takato and Kou. As well as by his own father. He really needed to get better at his martial arts. Though he had beaten all of the other top guards of Sion. Shouhei now sat in a private booth of Sion, sipping scotch. He looked up when a shadow blocked out the light. "Long day Shou?"

"Mmm." Shou leaned back and closed his eyes, not even batting an eye when Nicky took the drink from his hand and downed it in one go. What did catch his attention was the feel of lips against his own. He caught the back of Nicky's head and held him in place as he turned the blond's tentative kiss into a full blown ravishment of the blond's mouth. When he pulled back, Nicky was breathing hard. "Strip." Nicky blushed but did as Shou bid. Slowly stripping his clothing off, one item at a time.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Two months later...

"Um, Shou. I, um... Shou I'm pregnant." Whatever reaction Nicky was expecting, it was not to be pulled into Shouhei's arms and have his mouth ravished.

"Come we have to go tell my mother. He'll be so happy."

"Mother?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, you'll love him and he'll love you." Nicky grinned as his lover took his arm. Never had he expected to find the love of his life at Sion.


	4. Suzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Suzu. Asami and Akihito's fourth child and younger twin to Shouhei.

Rumors spread. There wasn't a single person who wan't talking about it. Popular actriss and model, Asami Suzu was having a sorid affair with her manager. A married man with three kids. Everyone was horrified by the news about the affair and many of the young seventeen year old's fans turned their backs on her. There wasn't a single TV show host who didn't touch on the affiar when Suzu appeared on their shows. One day, Asami Suzu dissapeared from the lime light and didn't return.

Akihito, Asami and their children knew that the rumors about the affiar were untrue and they were deeply saddened to see the so cheerful Suzu depressed. No one was really sure what to do to help the young girl. Asami paid Suzu's manager's office for a 'talk'. Asami had wanted to kill the man but it would do no one any good if he turned up dead plus he had a wife and three kids to support. That didn't mean that the man got away scott free however. Three weeks after Asami Suzu left the lime light, the manager went to the media and admitted that it had all been a lie. That he had wanted to make a name for himself as a manager and had used Suzu as a way to do so. The media went nuts and many railied to support the wronged Asami Suzu but it was to late.

Suzu sank into depression, locking herself in her room and even missing the birth of her nieces and nephew. She spoke to no one, not even her beloved mother and older twin. She attended school only when Akihito forced her out of bed.

* * *

~Forever~

* * *

 

Two years later:

Nineteen year old Asami Suzu smiled as she walked into the small café. She made her way to a table in far in the back and next to a window. It was a beautiful day out and Suzu had promised herself to never miss out ever again. The last two years of her life have been good. She focoused on school and had ended up with the top grades of her school. She had confided in her family and now she no longer had to force smiles as they came naturally again. Suzu had even made friends in the last two years.

One of her friends worked at this café. Smith Heaven. An American girl who had come to Japan to attend university. She was Suzu's best friend though Suzu had to admit, at least to herself, that her intentions with Heaven were not truly pure. Many had claimed that Suzu was just like her mother but her mother, Akihito always claimed that Suzu was more like her father Ryuichi. When it came to Heaven, Suzu had to agree. She wanted to make Heaven hers and hers alone.

A tall glass of chocolate milk and a small slice of chocolate cake was set before her. Her usual. Suzu turned from the window and smiled up at Hevean. "Morning Heaven."

"Morning Suzu." The girl blushed and quickly made her way to another table. When it was time for Suzu to leave, she did so with a promise to return when Heaven's shift was over.

* * *

~Forever~

* * *

 

"Hello Suzu." Heaven blushed.

"Hello Heaven, how was your shift?"

"Good though it wasn't as fun once you left." Heaven glanced up at Suzu, shyly. "Would you like to come over? To my place?"

"Sure."

Heaven's place was a 1R apartment located on the second floor of tiny building. The apartment was tidy and cutely decorated, matching Heaven's personality perfectly. A bottle of water was set before Suzu and Heaven smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's all I have."

Suzu cupped the side of Heaven's face and the girl blushed. Suzu moved forward and pressed a kiss to Heaven's lips. Heaven gasped but didn't resist. Suzu pulled back and looked down at Heaven. She brushed the other gir's light blond hair aside and their lips met again.

* * *

~Forever~

* * *

 

"Mom, dad, everyone. I would like for you to meet my fience, Smith Heaven."

 


	5. Yuuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is just like daddy.

Asami Yuuto was at his wits end. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Yu-sensei was teasing him. That shirt was just a little too tight and fit his body like a second skin. Yuuto's golden eyes roamed over that beautiful body of his English and homeroom-sensei's body. He could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth.

"Asami-kun, can you please translate this sentance for the class." Yuuto stood and recited the sentance in perfect English. He sat back down when he was done, his eyes taking in his sensei's smile as he did so. He really was going have to do something and soon.

* * *

~The Kids~

* * *

 

"You wanted to talk Asami-kun?"

"Yes. It's about my feature."

"You decided already?"

"I decided when I was two that I would be a police officer. That hasn't changed."

"A police officer? That's very good."

"Hmm. Yu-sensei, my career choice isn't why I am here for though." The sound of the lock sliding into place was loud in the silent room. yu-sensei backed away as Yuuto moved forward. "I want to _talk_ about something else with you Haruki."

"You shouldn't speak to your teacher in such an informal manner, Asami-kun." Yu-sensei's foot caught on a chair and he fell backwards onto the couch. Yuuto wasted no time in pouncing on his prey. "Asami-kun-"

"You will address me as Yuu-sama."

"Yuu-sama?"

"Yes." To make sure that his prey didn't escape, Yuuto sliped his tie from around his neck and used it to bind Yu-sensei's hands above his head. Yuuto made quick work of the sensei's shirt. "Beautiful." Yuuto licked his lips and bent to take a sweet looking nipple into his mouth. The sensei's flesh tasted of the sweetest nector.

"Asami-k-AHH!" Yuuto bit down on the nipple he had just been lavishing attention to. He looked up at Yu-sensei, golden eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you just call me?"

"Listen to me Asa-AHH!" Yuuto twisted the bitten nipple painfully. "No! Please stop. It hurts!" Yuuto just twisted the nipple more. 'I'm sorry, Yuu-sama."

"Good boy."

* * *

~The Kids~

* * *

 

"Asa... uh... Yuu-sama, you know that this isn't the kind of thing a feature police officer should be doing?"

"Are you complaing Haruki?"

"No Yuu-sama."

"Good little slave."

"I'm not a slave."

"This collar says differently." Yuuto tapped the simple strip of black leather about Yu-sensei's neck.

"I am not a slave." Yu-sensei pouted as Yuuto chuckled. Enjoying teasing his lover and feature wife.

"Tell me Haruki, are you one of those men who can get pregnate?"

"Yes I am." Yu-sensei was quiet for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. He sat up, a hand over his mouth. "Oh, how could I allow myself to be knocked up by one of my students. What are your parents going to say."

"Let's find out." Grinning cheekily, Yuuto pulled out his phone and checked the message that he recieved a few minutes before. He chuckled as he read it. "My father says that I have exquisite taste. My mother wants to meet you."

"Exquisite taste? How can he say that?"

"I sent him a photo of you." Yuuto pulled up said photo and showed it to Yu-sensei.

"How could you sho that photo to your parents?" Yu-sensei reached for the phone but Yuuto pulled it away and tucked it back into his pants pocket. He pushed Yu-sensei back down onto the couch.

"Now sensei, how about we get working on making that baby?"

 


	6. Takuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been going on in Asami and Akihito's sixth child's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito's children (eldest to youngest):
> 
> Ryuji - 25  
> Akio - 20  
> Shouhei (twin) - 19  
> Suzu (twin) - 19  
> Yuuto (triplet) - 17  
> Takuya (triplet) - 17  
> Suzume (triplet) - 17  
> Riku (twin) - 10  
> Michi (twin) - 10  
> Izumi - 2

"Come on Uncle Shinji! Pleasssse!"

"Fine." Shinji sighed. "I'll tutor you. Though you are annoying as hell."

"You're so mean Uncle Shinji."

"Why are you asking to help you now? You aren't even out of high school yet."

"I'm in my last year. I need to step up my game if I want to get into law school."

"Kuroda-s"

"Uncle Shinji is fine Taiki. You are part of this family to."

"Um..." Taiki smiled slightly, still unused to his new family and their kindness to him. "Uncle Shinji, would you mind tutoring me as well?"

"You want to be a district attorney as well?"

Taiki shook his head. "I wish to be a judge."

"Well good for you Taiki!"

"Uncle Shinji?"

"What is it you annoying pain in the ass?"

"Oh you are so mean!"

Shinji chuckled. "How you ever plan to make it as a district attorney with that kind of attatude, I will never know."

"Just you wait, Uncle Shinji! I'll be an even better district attorney then you! With Yuuji as an police officer and Suzume as a criminal photogapher, I'll be unstopable. No bad guys will get away from me! Just you watch Uncle Shinji!"

* * *

~The Kids~

* * *

 

"Mmm... so good. More, please. More! Ahh, yes, right there!" Taiki looked down at his lover. Takuya made a beautiful sight in his debauchary. Dark hair mused, gold eyes glazed with lust, hands fisted in the sheets, lips swollwen and moist, breath rapid, legs spread wide and displaying everything to Taiki's gaze. Takuya was a lusty little thing and he begged for more and more. It always took a lot to satisfy the younger boy. Not that Taiki minded, he loved making love to his Takuya.

Taiki and Takuya had met in their first year of high school. Takuya had been taking books back to the libary when he had accidently bumped into Taiki, Takuya was such a klutz. It had been love at first sight for the both of them. They had dated ever since then. When Taiki's parents learned of their relationship, they had disowned him. Takuya had been devistated and tried to brake up with him in the hopes that Taiki's family would take him back but Taiki refused. Takuya was worth giving up everything for. Even family.

Takyua's family had taken the news differently from Taiki's. They had accepted the relationship and had even given them an apartment of their own. Floor thirty seven, three floors down from where Takyua had grown up and right across the hall from Takuya's older triplet, Yuuto and his lover Yu Haruki, Yuuto's high school English and home room teacher. The Asamis were a very strange family but Taiki couldn't be any happier to have been adopted by them.

 


	7. Suzume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the seventh child falls.

Suzume sighed as he looked down at his watch. His stake out was running longer than he had expected. The parties that he was waiting on were over two hours late. He probably should have left by now but if he had learned anything from his mother, it was to never give up. Besides, the men he was waiting for, were vile criminals and he wanted to take them off the streets. The fact that they were his family's rivals who were foolish enough to tru invade their teritory was just a bonus with a very yummy cherry on top.

Suzume's patience turned out be a good thing. Three hours after they were supposed to arrive, the vile criminals showed. Suzume began to click rapidly at his arriving guests. He shook his head as took in the shiny limos. 'Who the hell shows up to an underworld meeting in a limo? Especially when their three hours late? Dad could sure teach them a few things. Perhaps he should open up a bad guys are us school.' Suzume chuckled and made a mental note to tell that to his mother. Asami Akihito would enjoy the thought of his husband opening up a bad guy school.

Suzume sighed and rolled his eyes. This meeting was taking longer than it should have. Really? It's like they wanted to get caught. His father would have been ashamed to let one of his deals take even a fourth of this time.

When the deal was finally over, Suzume packed up his things and headed to his home. His father was out making deals and his mother was out spying on him. Seriously those two. No matter how old they get, they never tire of their perverted games. Suzume smiled happily. He hoped to be just as happy as them when he gets to be that old.

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

"These photos are grate Su. How did you manage to get so many?"

Suzume raised a brow. "You doubt me? The great Asami Suzume?" Suzume gave his eldest brother Ryuji a mock angry look. He held it for as long as he could before he burst out laughing. "Oh those guys are so stupid!" Suzume launched into a detailed description of all that had happened that night. Ryuji looked horrified at the criminal's bluntent stupidity and the adacity to even try to be the Asami's rivals. When all was said and done, Ryuji gave his stamp appoval to take the photos to the police. The photos posed no problem even though the meeting took place in their territory. None of their goods was located anywhere near the meeting spot and those idiots really needed to be taken off the streets.

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

Suzume grinned as his camera clicked away. Those stupid bastards thought that they could get away with using their wearhouses. Little did they know that the geat criminal photographer Asami Suzume was out on the job. As Suzume clicked away, he was unaware of the man creeping up behind him. An arm wrapped around his waist while a hand covered his mouth. The brute took him to an office and tied him to a chair that was bolted to the floor.

Ssuzume rolled his eyes at the sight of the chair. Didn't the brute know that the chair wasn't meant for this kind of thing? The chair was one of many that his father had installed for when his beloved wife took it upon himself to stake out his husband. It was 'punishment chair'. Suzume's mind shied away from the thought of just what his parents had gotten up to with this chair. Seriously, those two were just a few nuts shy of fruit cake.

The brute came torwads him with a rag, intending to stuff it in the boy's mouth. The seventeen year old grinned and launched a huge lugie right into the brute's eye. The brute stummbled back, clenching his eye. Clapping sounded behind him.

"Well done."

The new comer was a beutiful man with soft brown eyes that shinned brightly in the dim room. His hair was dark as the night and fell in a silken waterfall to his waist. He wore trditional chinese clothing. Suzume swallowed hard and pressed his legs as close as he could while tied to the chair, in an attempt to hid his erection.

"Hello, Asami Suzume. It is good to meet you. I am Lui Tao, Leader of the Bishie. Now, my little bad boy, you have to be punished."

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

Akihito stared at his long time friend, Liu Tao. The two had met when Akihito had been taken to Hong Kong by Feilong. Though Asami had killed the Bishie leader and taken over their businesses, Asami had allowed Tao to live and be raised by Yoh. Tao had proven to be loyal to Asami and was given leadership over the Bishie branch. Tao looked at Akihito with a grin as if he had done nothing wrong. Akihito crossed his arms over his chest, tapped one foot and raised one brow in what his husband affectionaly called Akihito's 'mother pose'.

"Tao, would you like to tell me just how my seventeen year old son ended up pregnate?"

　

 


	8. Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku the 8th born Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a time jump (6yrs.) between this chapter and chapter 7.
> 
> Asami Family's ages (as of this chapter):  
> Ryuichi> 59yrs. (can you believe it? Not a single gray in sight.)  
> Akihito> 47yrs. (still looks 18yrs.)  
> Ryuji>31yrs.  
> Natsuko (Kei and Kazumi's daughter/wife to Akio)> 26yrs.  
> Sora (Kei and Kazumi's daughter/ wife to Ryuji)> 26yrs.  
> Akio> 26yrs.  
> Souhei> 25yrs. (twin to Suzu)  
> Suzu> 25yrs.  
> Yuuto> 23yrs. (triplet to Takuya and Suzume)  
> Taiki (Asami and Akihito's adopted son and husband to Takuya)> 23yrs.  
> Takuya> 23yrs.  
> Suzume> 23yrs.  
> Riku> 16yrs. (twin to Michi)  
> Michi> 16yrs.  
> Izumi> 8yrs.

"I'm sorry to have to call you down here, Asami-san."

"It is all right."

The principal sighed. "Your son, Asami Riku has been causing quite a bit of trouble. In the four months he has been here he has been in ten fights. Since-"

"How come my husband and I weren't notified about this before now?"

"The school wished to handle it in house but since we have not been able to correct this behaviour, we recommend that you have him sent to another school. Preferably one that specialize in children of his type."

"That's not fair!" Asami Riku stood from his chair, knocking it to the ground. "Those other boys started the fights!"

Akihito eyed his son before turning back to the principal. "Is this true?"

"Riku-kun is always claiming to be innocent but his claims have never been proven true."

"That's because you always let them go!"

"Should I punish your victims, Riku-kun?" The principal raised one brow.

"They aren't my victims!" Riku looked over to his mother. "I swear mom, those guys are always starting shit!"

"Riku, is the boys you've been fighting with always the same?"

"Yes, there are six of them."

Akihito gave a nod, stood and wrapped one arm around his son's shoulders. Just before they exited the office, Akihito tuned to face the principal. "I suggest that you prepare yourself. My husband will be here first thing in the morning and he will not be happy with you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was their first day at their new school. Riku and Michi's parents had decided to send both of their twin sons to a new school. One they felt would be far better than the last. While Asami Ryuichi and Akihito felt that their sons would be better off, Riku was not so sure. The sixteen year old boy spent his first day glued to his younger twin's side. He watched over his younger twin like a hawk.

Days passed and Riku began to relax. It had taken him only two weeks to realize that this school would never be like the one that they had just left. With in the short time that they had been there, Michi had already begun to make friends. Something that hadn't happened in that dump what called itself a high school.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riku was sitting beneath his favourite tree behind the school. Off in the distance he could hear his brother, Michi and his friends. It brought a smile to his face. His genius brother was what one would call popular. Riku was happy for his brother yet he could not help but feel a slight ping of jealousy. They had been there for four months and Riku had yet to make a single friend. No one dared approach him. They all found him to be too scary. What with the way he had acted in the beginning and all.

As much as he told himself that he didn't need friends, it still hurt. He often found himself glad that he no longer shared a room with his younger twin as he sometimes cried himself to sleep. Riku let out a tired sigh and pulled off his school jacket to place beneath his head for his afternoon nap. He was half way asleep when a shadow fell over him. He glared up at the intruder.

That glare disappeared as recognition settled over him. Riku stood up and bowed. "Airi-sensei."

"Good afternoon, Asami-san." Airi-sensei sat and after a moment, Riku did as well. "Would you care to join me for lunch? I made far too much for just myself."

Riku eyed the bento box with a hungry eye. It reminded him so much of his own mother's cooking, which he loved so much. Riku smiled and dug in with glee. He had his mother's appetite.

"I saw you the other day, practicing. You are really quite talented."

Riku blushed at the praise. In truth, receiving praise was nothing knew to him. By the time he was twelve, he had already mastered six different types of martial arts.

"You should join the club."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riku stepped into the dojo and took a deep breath. He should have done this four months ago.

Riku watched his companions practice in the center of the dojo. They were all good. Very good but he could easily beat anyone of them. Hell, he could take them all on at one time and still come out on top. Their sensei, Airi-sensei, also his English teacher step forward and motioned for Riku to step into the center. Riku let himself relax. His partner was very good but nowhere near his level of expertise so he held back and let his partner beat him.

Airi-sensei watched his newest student as he practised with the others. He could see the boy holding back. This was no good. Stepping forward once again, Airi-sensei dismissed all the students but for Asami Riku. He motioned to the boy to take up position in the center of the dojo.

"Riku-san, I want you to come at me with everything that you have. Just like this was a real fight and not a practice."

With a grin, Riku did just that.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few months passed by in a bliss of happiness for the sixteen year old. It wasn't everyday that Asami Riku found someone who could take him down. His Uncles Kei and Kazumi and his older brothers were all equal in his strength. The only one capable of taking him down was his father, Asami Ryuichi. The man may be pushing sixty but that didn't make him any less tough. Or less scary. There was very little that Riku would consider better than fighting with Airi-sensei. There were other reasons than just having someone who could beat him other than his own father, that factored into enjoying his time with the sensei. Riku was sure that Airi-sensei didn't miss the erections that the boy never bothered to hid when he had the sixteen year old pinned to the ground.

Airi-sensei was in the shower when Riku approached him. The boy silently slid his gi off and stepped into the shower behind his sensei, wrapping his arms around the older man. Airi-sensei didn't say anything, just let the boy explore to his heart's content.

"Airi-"

"Call me Hibiki."

"Hibiki." Riku's voice shook with strong emotion. Hibiki turned around and brought their mouths together. Hibiki pulled back to stare down into golden eyes.

"I will not be gentle."

"I don't want you to be."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you fell in love with your sensei." Asami Ryuichi stated with a smirk. Riku smiled and nodded as he squeezed his lover, no finance's hand.

Akihito looked over to his husband with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong Akihito?"

"Why is it that every time I turn around, one of our kids is pregnant?"

"They take after you my dear." Asami replied as he rubbed his wife's rounded belly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Omake:

It was an odd sight to be sure. No one had ever expected to see such a thing. There stood Asami Akihito, gun in hand. Akihito hadn't been to happy when he had learned that his twenty eight year old friend Liu Tao had impregnated his seventeen year old son, Asami Suzume.

Shinji leaned over to whisper into his older brother's ear. "That gun isin't loaded is it, Ryuichi?"

Asami smirked as he watched his beloved wife. "Oh it's loaded." Shinji's eyes went wide with shock.

"Say your vows Su." Akihito pressed the gun to the back of his son's head a little harder.

"Yes mommy."

Yes it was very odd indeed to see Asami Akihito holding a gun to the back of his own son's head. Asami Suzume was quite the stubborn one and had refused to marry Tao even though he loved the man and everyone knew it. So after weeks of protest, The entire Asami clan found themselves here, at a shotgun wedding.

 


	9. Michi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 9 falls

Sixteen year old Asami Michi grinned as he counted up that day's total. It had been a very profitable day indeed. 300,000 yen. His father was going to be so proud when he learned of today's profets. Asami Michi, the kid who could get anyone anything. Michi splet the cash into three piles. Two he handed over to his friends for all their had work. The third and largest pile would go to his father.

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

Two years later:

"I hear that you can get anyone anything."

"What are you looking for?"

"Someone."

"I don't do people."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not looking to buy."

One dark brow rose, golden eyes burning with intrest. "Then what is it that you are liiking for?"

"The man I love."

"Someone take him?"

"No. I want you to help me win his heart."

"You want me to play match maker?"

"You can get anyone anything." Michi waved a hand, indicating that the man should continue. "He is very beautiful. Dark hair that frames his face perfectly. Eyes an odd color but all the more beautiful for it. He's rather tall but not stands at a perfect height just for me."

"That's very poetic but it doesn't help me much."

"I have learned that he is selling his virgenity. For one billion yen."

Michi looked at the man sitting before him, understanding dawning. "Do you even have that much?"

"I saved every last yen that you gave me Michi. We made a lot over the years. I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I know why you are selling your virginity. Always calculating how to get more money. Smart and wise. I know that you've had offers but you turned them all down. Why?"

"They were disgusting old men." A sad look fell over his friend's face. Michi sighed and decided to tell the real reason why. "They weren't the ones I wanted." Michi leaned forward and pressed his lips to his friends. "I to have always loved you Yuzu Jun."

The two fell down on the couch, kissing and grinding thier hips together. Michi pulled back. "You know that I still exect the money right?"

"Yes." A deep laugh left Jun. He flipped them over so that Michi was beneath him.

"Do you have condoms?"

"Of course. We're only eighteen after all. Too young for babies."

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

"So your telling me that the condom broke?"

Michi nodded as he squeezed his lover's hand. His mother was looking a little scary right now and he had the feeling that running for the door as fast as possible might just be for the best.

Akihito tossed his hands in the air. He had thought that Michi, his genius son, would not follow in the footsteps of his older siblings, but aparently that was to much to ask for. Seeing the look on his wife's face, Asami stood and tossed the younger man over his shoulder. With a nod to the two teens sitting on the couch, the 61 year old strolled to the bedroom and the secret room hidden inside.

 


	10. Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!

Akihito stared down at his ten year old daughter in shock. Why he was so shocked, he did not know. His kids did take after their father after all. Akihito sat down on the couch next to his husband. His husband, whom was grinning ear to ear. The man couldn't be any prouder of his daughter.

"Mommy? Did you here me?" Izumi tilted her head to one side, her golden eyes shinning up at him, beautifully. "Mommy, this is the man I am going to marry when I am older."

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

Ten years later:

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear and the Asami clan had gathered it's 78 members for this long anticipated day. Izumi looked gorgous in heer pale ice blue dress. Her golden eyes shinning bright in her happiness. Akihito smilled like the proud mama that he was, as he watched his daughter walk down the isle on the arm of her father. The groom stood at the alter with a wide grin. Aya Hideyoshi had anticipated this day for ten years. Ever since a ten year old Asami Izumi and got down on one knee and propsed to him in the school yard, in front of all their friends and teachers.

The vows were spoken and the rings were exchanged. Like all those before him, Aya Hideyoshi joined the Asami clan. He was now Asami Hideyoshi.

* * *

*The Kids*

* * *

 

Omake:

Atsuko grinned as she sang and danced up on the stage. The concert hall was filled to compacity and she was filled with all the joy in the world. Here she was, 22 years old and living her dream of being a world famous singer. Her golden eyes met a pair of pale blue eyes. Amaury Dominique, her fiance. The two had met in France while she was on tour four years ago. It had been love at first sight. Her family adored the man and he in turn adored them. After this concert, her latest tour would be over and the two of them would fly back to Japan for their long awaited wedding. The Asami clan would have it's newest member.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years of marriage as of the Omake:  
> ch.0 Asami & Akihito - 48yrs. ch.0 Kei & Kazumi - 48yrs. ch.1 Ryuji & Sora - 30yrs. ch.2 Akio & Natsuko - 30yrs.  
> ch.3 Shouhei & Nicholas- 30yrs. ch.4 Suzu & Hevean -28yrs. ch5. Yuuto &Haruke - 28yrs. ch.6 Takuya & Taiki - 28yrs.  
> ch.7 Suzume & Tao - 28yrs. ch.8 Riku & Hibiki - 22yrs. ch.9 Michi & Jun -20yrs. ch.10 Izumi & Hideyoshi - 10yrs.  
> Omake. Atsuko & Dominique - oyrs.  
> Ages as of the Omake:  
> Asami, Kei, & Kazumi - 81yrs. Akihito - 69yrs. Ryuji - 53yrs. Akio - 48yrs. Shouhei & Suzu - 47yrs.  
> Yuuto, Takuya, Suzume & Taiki - 45yrs. Riku & Michi - 38yrs. Izumi - 30yrs. Atsuko - 22  
> Asami & Akihito's Grandkids:  
> Ryuji - 6 kids Akio - 4 kids Shouhei - 4 kids Suzu - 2 kids Yuuto - 10 kids Takuya & Taiki - 12 kids  
> Suzume - 4 kids Riku - 6 kids Michi - 6 kids Izumi - 4 kids Atsuko - will have 2 kids = 60 grandkids!!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, lemon juice in a knife wound really, really hurts. I should know as I made the mistake of cutting my finger while cooking and then squeezing fresh lemon juice into my food.


End file.
